Notre Aventure Dans Le SDA
by Multi
Summary: 2 filles ordinaire achete un livre et et se retrouve dans le monde du SDA, venez lire leur aventure et dite nous ce que vous en penser )
1. Prologue

Élo et Karen étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Elles habitaient une île qui se nomme Montréal, une ville bien connue du Québec. Elles étaient toutes les deux fans du Seigneur Des Anneaux. Un jour, Élo et Karen se promenaient et elle étaient tombées comme par hasard sur un cartier plutôt bizzare.Un cartier ou les boutiques sont si vieille, les vitres si sale qu'on ne voit même pas l'intérieur des magasins. Execpter une librairie...  
  
Comme cette librairie inspirait un peu plus confiance aux deux jeunes filles, elles décidèrent d'entrer. La première chose qu'elles remarquèrent était que pratiquement tous les livres étaient très ancien et jaunies par le temps. Excepter un seul.  
  
Doucement, Karen pris ce livre et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière qui si était accumulé. La couverture était noir et dessus était écrit en lettres dorée, Le Seigneur Des Anneaux.  
  
-Aille Élo viens voir so j'ai trouver une livre du SDA, dit Karen. Élo s'approcha de son amie.  
  
-C'est hot sa mais sa empêchera pas que les films sont mieux que les livres. Tu sais tu combien y coûte?  
  
-Nah yo po de prix. Allons au comptoir. Elles allèrent au comptoir et elles ne virent personne.  
  
-C'est vraiment brillant sa, avoir un magasin mais personne pour être a caisse, on a juste a partir sans payer qu'est ce que tu en penses? demanda Élo.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdemoiselle?  
  
Élo et Karen sursautèrent et se retournèrent. C'était un veil homme qui venait de parler. Il était asser petit. Ses cheveux étaient blanc comme neige et il portait des lunettes ronde au contours dorée. Il n'avait pas un visage trop acceuillant et il n'inspirait pas confiance aux deux jeunes filles.  
  
-Heu... ben on... on voudrait savoir combien ce livre là coûte, dit Élo.  
  
-Ce livre, êtes-vous certaines de le vouloir? demanda le veil homme.  
  
Les deux amies se regardèrent. Après un bref instant, elles répondirent oui.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, cela pourrait vous coûter bien plus que vous ne le penser.  
  
-Ben commencer donc par nous dire le prix pis on va pouvoir réfléchir sur sa, dit Élo.  
  
-Dites un chiffre.  
  
-Bon, si je me fis sur le principe que ce livre là est pas mal épais, donc y doit être plus cher que la normal, mais moin cher qu'un coffret de DVD. Donc sa devrait coûter... commenca Élo.  
  
-50$, dit Karen sans avoir prêter attention à son amie. 50$ c'est tout ce que j'ai.  
  
Le veil homme lui arracha le livre des mains et alla derrière le comptoir.  
  
-Je suis désoler mais ce prix est beaucoup trop bas, dit-il d'une voix grave.  
  
-Ben la quand même sa pas d'allure! Mon amie Élise c'est ca que ca y a coûter pour les 3 ensembles. C'est pas comme si c'était heu je sais tu moi la bible du Pape! dit Élo furieuse.  
  
-Ce livre, est beaucoup plus qu'un simple livre, dit le veil homme en élevant la voix.  
  
-Ben moi jvous donne mes 25$ qui me reste. Pis si vous essayer de me fourrer moi pis mon amie, ben vous aller avoir affaire à l'avocat de ma famille! dit Élo toujours furieuse.  
  
Karen la prit par le bras et lui chuchota "De quoi tu parles, ya pas d'avocat dans ta famille."  
  
Le veil homme réfléchissa un instant. -Cela est bien peu pour ce qu'il vaut, dit-il.  
  
-Eille la la vraiment vous commencer à me faire ch***. C'est pas étonnant que y'aille juste des vieux livres dans votre tombeau qu'est votre librairie! C'est parce que vous êtes juste un vieux sénile qui donner des prix trop haut! s'exclama Élo, plus furieuse que jamais.  
  
-Calme toi un peu là, dit Karen à l'adresse d'Élo. Svp la on veut juste un livre pis le lire c'est tout.  
  
-Très bien. Alors je vous le vend pour 75$, dit le veil homme.  
  
Karen s'empressa de sortir son argent et Élo aussi. Elles payèrent et lorsqu'elles ouvrèrent la porte pour partir, le veil homme leur dit:  
  
-Que Dieu soit avec vous.  
  
***  
  
J'espère que vous aimer ca, nous allons mettre le premier chapitre le plus vite possible, mais d'ici la envoyer nous des review ca nous ferais très plaisir. 


	2. La formule

Karen et Élo entrairent dans la chambre de cette dernière qui était remplie de posteurs géant d'un certain Elfe blond et d'un Hobbit aux yeux bleu sur la plupart des murs.  
  
-Vraiment jtle dis. Je dois avoir un don pour marchander des prix. T'a vue? Ya finit par nous le donner son livre, dit Élo avec une certaine fierté.  
  
-Y nous la vendu juste parce que tu l'as traité de sénile, dit Karen.  
  
-Ben au moin ça marcher.  
  
Karen s'assoiya sur le lit et ouvrit le livre. Elle commença à le feuilleté. Vers le milieu du livre, c'était vide. Il y avait juste des pages blanche. Furieuse, elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter son amie.  
  
-Ah le sénile! s'écria Karen. Du milieu à la fin yo juste des pages blanche! Je viens de dépenser ma paie de 1 mois pour un livre imprimer à moitié!  
  
Élo prena le livre.  
  
-Le maudit mo le tuer ce sénile! s'exclama t-elle.  
  
Elle tourna les pages, puis quand elle tomba sur la dernière, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit.  
  
-Pis en plus c'est même pas écrit en français chèque sa.  
  
Karen jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de son amie. Élo avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dans une langue étrange. Les deux jeunes filles lisèrent à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.  
  
-wenn Sie sich in diese Welt sogenannt hineingegangen wollen, wird der einmalige Ring gekrõnt  
  
Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à Élo pour lancer le livre.  
  
-Ayoye y brûle ce livre là!  
  
-Ben de quoi tu parles? Un livre qui brûle asteur.  
  
Karen reprit le livre et le lâcha aussitôt. Tout à coup, la chambre d'Élo commença à devenir floue et après un bref instant, tout était noir. La chambre avait disparue. La seule chose qui restait était le livre aux pieds de Karen. 


	3. Notre super arrivé

Peu à peu, des formes apparurent. Une forêt, des sièges, une pierre... Élo et Karen remarquèrent se changement et coururent jusqu'à ce qui aurait du être la porte de la chambre mais, à la place, il n'y avait qu'un groupe de personne habillé étrangement qui les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.  
  
-Ce sont des espions de Sarouman! s'exclama un homme plutôt petit avec une hache à la main.  
  
-GIMLI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un grand homme aux long cheveux brun et aux oreilles pointue du nom d'Elrond demanda:  
  
-Connaissez-vous ces personnes Maître Nain?  
  
-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Gimli.  
  
-Alors pourquoi savent-elles votre nom? poursuiva Elrond.  
  
-J'en sais rien moi!  
  
Les jeunes filles se retournèrent aussi vers Elrond.  
  
-ELROND!!!!!  
  
Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Mon dieu! Mon dieu! Dit moi que c'est un rêve parce que j'pense que je capote là! s'exclama Élo.  
  
-Attends un peu, dit Karen. Gimli, Elrond... AH! Ya même Legolas pis Frodon!! Scuse moi de te dire so mais, on est dans un rêve!  
  
-Ben oui, c'est sûr. Si j'suis dans un rêve, j'peut faire n'importe quoi, dit Élo.  
  
Elle monta sur la pierre au milieu et cria: "C'est moi le roi de la montagne!". Tout le monde la regardaient d'un dôle d'air y comprit Karen. Cette dernière se pinça le bras.  
  
-Ouch! s'exclama t-elle.  
  
Ses yeux devienrent rond.  
  
-Élo, dit-elle lentement. On est pas dans un rêve mais dans la réalité!  
  
Élo cessa de rire.  
  
-Heu... O merde ça veut dire que... commence t-elle, en descendant de la pierre, rouge comme une tomate. Es-tu sûre de toi là?  
  
-Oui, regarde, dit Karen en lui pinçant le bras.  
  
-Ayoye! Mais sa fait mal sa. Minute, sa fait mal sa ça veut dire...  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent.  
  
-Qu'on est dans le monde du SDA, finit Karen.  
  
-SDA? répéta Gimli. Je suis sûre que ce sont des espions envoyé par Sarouman et que SDA est un code!  
  
-Ben non. SDA ça veut dire Seigneur Des Anneaux, dit Élo.  
  
-Heu Élo? J'pense que t'aurais po dû dire so.  
  
-Pourquoi? C'est mal? demanda Élo d'une voix naïve.  
  
Un homme se leva de son siège et dit:  
  
-Elles servent le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Moi, je ne pense pas, dit Frodon Sacquet, le porteur de l'anneau. Sarouman ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre des espions ici, au beau milieu du conseil.  
  
-Oui, oui, écouter le! Lui ya raison. Frodon a toujours raison, dit Élo. Elle courra vers lui et se cacha derrière lui. Frodon lui jeta un bref regard.  
  
-Dans ce cas, dit Elrond, peut-on savoir comment vous vous nommez?  
  
-Moi j'suis Éloïse et voici ma meilleure amie Karen.  
  
-Et d'ou venez-vous? poursuiva Elrond.  
  
-On vient de Montréal, au Québec et fières de venir de là-bas, dirent les jeunes filles.  
  
Elrond fronça encore plus les sourcils.  
  
-Cela ne doit être qu'un code pour dire qu'elles viennent du Mordor, dit Boromir, l'homme qui était debout.  
  
-Mais non voyons, dit Karen. Nous sommes ici à cause...  
  
Elle remarqua enfin le livre à ses pieds.  
  
-À cause de ce livre! finisa t-elle.  
  
-Mensonges! s'exclama Gimli. Elles sont folles! Je propose qu'on leur coupe la tête!  
  
-Personne n'aura de tête tranché, Maître Nain. Pas dans le royaume du seigneur Elrond, dit Legolas.  
  
-Je propose que nous reportions le conseil à demain, dit Elrond. Et vous (en parlant aux filles) vous me raconterez votre histoire et je déciderai de ce qui adviendra de vous. Suivez-moi.  
  
Elrond se leva et Karen et Élo le suivirent.  
  
-Merde, j'espère qui vont pas nous trancher la tête, chuchota Élo à Karen. J'suis pas Élizabeth 1 moi la.  
  
-Ben non, les elfes sont trop gentil pour tuer quelqu'un.  
  
-On se sauve-tu? Moi j'veux pas mourir.  
  
Elrond qui bien sûr avait tout entendu avec son ouïe d'elfe dit:  
  
-Si vous n'êtes pas des ennemies, alors je vous conseille de rester tranquille.  
  
Il les conduisit dans un château et les fit entrer dans une grande pièce qui était son bureau.  
  
-Assoyez-vous et expliquez-vous.  
  
Les deux filles s'assirent, mal à l'aise.  
  
-C'est vraiment une bonne question parce que moi avec je comprend pas tout ce qui sait passé, dit Élo.  
  
-Ben on sais pas comment on est arrivée, continua Karen.  
  
-Mais on est quand même arrivée, poursuivit Élo.  
  
-Et on vous la dit, c'est à cause du livre.  
  
- Je vous croit, dit Elrond en se levant. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de fournir d'autres explications. Attendez moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes.  
  
Sur ces mots, il sorta de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra. C'était nul autre qu'Elrond qui revenait.  
  
- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors vous devrez rester vivre ici, dit- il.  
  
- J'ai une meilleure idée moi, dit Élo.  
  
- J'pense ben qu'on o la même idée, dit Karen.  
  
- On veut faire partit de la Communauté, dit les deux filles.  
  
- Et comment savez-vous qu'il y a une Communauté?  
  
- On a vue les films.  
  
-Les films? répéta Elrond en haussant un sourcil. Voilà un bien drôle de mot. Mais bon... c'est d'accord. Vous ferez parties de la Communauté. Vous partirez demain, à l'aube.  
  
-Es-tu fou?? Moi j'suis même pas capable de me réveiller pour aller à l'école, dit Élo.  
  
- Pourquoi pas en après-midi? Ça serait bien mieu, dit Karen.  
  
-Alors, si vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne ferez pas parties de la Communauté.  
  
-OK, à l'aube c'est parfait pour moi, dit les filles.  
  
-Très bien, dit Elrond. Ce soir, vous dormirez dans la chambre ou la Communauté y dort au complet pour faire plus ample connaissances. Je vous y conduit. Suivez-moi. 


	4. Nous voila dans la chambre

Pardonnez nous pour notre grand retard a mettre le prochain chapitre mais nous espérons que vous aimerez celui-ci et envoyer nous vos commentaire tres aprécié   
  
***  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent à la fameuse chambre.  
  
-Wow! C'est hot! C'est hot! On est dans la Communauté pis on va pouvoir faire connaissance avec Frodon! s'exclama Élo.  
  
-Pfff parle pour toi! dit Karen.  
  
-Quoi? T'es pas contente?  
  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas Frodon qui a la première place dans mon coeur.  
  
-Ouais mais, c'est le plus important de tous.  
  
-Et? demanda Karen.  
  
-Et c'est pour sa que j'vais me marier avec lui! s'exclama Élo.  
  
Karen ria de l'innocence de son amie. Arrivées à leur destination, Elrond les laissa.  
  
-Hum, on doit entré l  
  
-Hum, on doit entré là? Parce que juste pour rappeler, c'est une chambre avec plein de gars, dit Élo. Finalement, j'pense ma dormir sur le plancher.  
  
-Ben non voyons Élo, t'en fais pas. J'vo être avec toi. Pis ton beau Frodon est là!  
  
Karen était entrée sans hésiter dans la pièce. Son amie, elle, par contre, marcha d'un pas lent. Puis, avait trébucher sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.  
  
-Ah merde! J'suis désolée. Ça va? demanda t-elle au Hobbit qu'elle venait de heurter.  
  
-Très bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune femme tombe sur moi, répondit Pippin.  
  
Élo le regarda de haut.  
  
-Merde! T'as l'air plus petit que dans le film j'trouve! s'exclama t-elle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un film? demanda Pippin.  
  
Un autre Hobbit arriva à côté de Pippin. C'était Frodon.  
  
-Ah! Tiens bonsoir! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu es Éloïse je crois.  
  
Élo rougie terriblement et répondit un:  
  
-Heu... oui c'est moi et hum t... t'es...  
  
-Frodon Sacquet de la Comté, compléta Frodon toujours souriant.  
  
" Faut pas que je bave, faut pas que je bave" pensa Élo.  
  
-Enchanter de te connaître Éloise! dit Frodon en lui présentant sa main.  
  
Élo lui serra la main ne savant pas quoi dire et dit:  
  
-Heu, c'est quand qu'on danse? Heu mange?  
  
-Voilà une question que je demande depuis longtemps, dit un autre Hobbit du nom de Sam.  
  
-Dans quelques minutes je crois, répondit Frodon.  
  
Élo partie rejoindre son amie en se frappant le front, terriblement gênée de sa maladresse et se répétant à elle-même: niaiseuse! Quand est-ce qu'on dans, j'suis vraiment la pire des gaffeuses de toute la planète! Boromir la remarqua et la ragarda bizzarement. Élo sentit qu'on la regardait et voit le regard de celui-ci et lui dit:  
  
-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes donc sale pervers!  
  
-Voyons Élo! Calme toi! lui dit Karen. On va pas commencer à se faire haïr!  
  
-Quoi tu le défends lui? demanda Élo. En plus, tu saus que c'est un pauvre type. Pis tu le déteste autant que moi.  
  
-Je sais mais quand même.  
  
-Pis as-tu fais connaissance mieux que moi avec quelqu'un?  
  
-Non. J'ai parlé avec personne à date. Et toi? Pourquoi t'es rouge comme sa?  
  
-Hum. J'ai fais une folle de moi devant Frodon, murmura Élo. J'crois bien que j'oserais plus lui parlé.  
  
-Ben la tu vas lui faire de la peine si tu fais sa.  
  
-Bof. Vu le temps qu'on va être ensemble, m'a surment lui reparlé... Plus tard, pourquoi on iraient pas voir ton super elfe qui a sauver nos têtes et donner un coup de pied à Gimli?  
  
-Jt'lai déja dit Élo. Il faut pas se faire haïr. Alors on oublie le coup de pied.  
  
-Tu gâches mon plaisir.  
  
-Est-ce que vous venez? demanda Frodon. Nous allons manger.  
  
-D'accord, répondit rapidement Élo.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans une salle à manger. 


End file.
